rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Musketeers
Main Article: Events Doing her research, Melissa accidentally detected an unregistered portal. As it has turned out, it leads to the 17th Century. I wonder who is trying to get in our time from the past and what he needs here. Royal Musketeer Claude Thury has become a time traveler not even wishing it. He has already visited the middle ages and then found himself in the Manor. But he cannot explain how and why he travels to different worlds. Apparently, there is someone else behind all these wonders. Portable Laboratory Melissa: To gain maximum information about the mysterious portal which has appeared without our participation, we will have to look for a person who has travelled through this portal. He is from the past. And he has taken something belonging to me. *Get 3 Miniture Battery from Claude Thury. *Get 3 Photocell from Claude Thury. *Assemble the Portable Laboratory. Melissa: So, have you found the person who came to us from the seventeenth century? And who is he? A musketeer?!! I want to meet him! Musketeer's Costume Melissa: I was about to test the device capable of finding the musketeers using their things, but found out that all the things belonged to Claude's friends. We need to find the things of the third one! Then we will find the whole team in the middle ages. *Get 3 Gold Franc from Claude Thury. *Get 3 Baron's Signets from Claude Thury. *Assemble the Musketeer's Costume. Melissa: Now I can try to find the missing musketeers. They may know who opened the portal in the seventeenth century. What if it was Professor? Historical Report Melissa: I have found the whole Claude Thury's team. His friends, the musketeers, were trapped in the middle ages but I managed to send them home. Now it's time to deal with the Order of Sorcerers. Have you learned anything? I want to see the report. Claude can add something to it. *Get 3 Porcelain Medallion from Claude Thury. *Get 3 Exorcist's Rings from Claude Thury. *Assemble the HIstorical Report. Melissa: The Order of Sorcerers is able of surprises. Why have I not heard about it? If they are able to create portals, Professor Bellows, almost certainly, came across them. The Sorcerer's Staff Melissa: The technology of opening portals of the Order of Sorcerers has turned out to be primitive. Surprisingly, it worked. We can use their portal if we make a magical staff from juniper. *Get 35 Juniper Stick from Claude Thury. Melissa: I am sure that the Order of Sorcerers quite accidentally found the way of creating portals. They didn't manage to bring it to perfection. Therefore, the practical use of portals was difficult. Glitter and Gloss Melissa: The magical staff of the Order of Sorcerers was usually rubbed with burdock oil. I've no idea where to find it. Maybe you know? *Get 35 Burdock Oil from Claude Thury at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Is that really burdock oil? It must have been difficult to get. The Order of Sorcerers uses many natural recipes. And burdock oil is often found in their symbolism. Magical Staff Melissa: Make the staff to open the portal. Claude Thury must return home to finish his secret mission and protect the King. *Get 3 Phoenix Claw from Claude Thury. *Get 3 Cobra's Tooth from Claude Thury. *Assemble the Magical Staff. Melissa: It was not so difficult. The juniper staff will open the portal created by the Order of Sorcerers. It's time for Claude Thury to go home! Additional Assistance Astronomer Andrew: Claude complains: we have promised to return him home, but he cannot because of some dragon. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Emilien. *Explore the Port Tavern. (see there for further quests). Astronomer Andrew: It seems the Order of Sorcerers assumed that the musketeer could return and left the dragon to guard the portal. But they could not assume that you would interfere! Reward: Enchanted Stash It contains: * 150 , 100 * 10 * 5 * 5 , 10 * 10 , 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 10 , 10 * 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * Trophy "Terror of Sorcerers" * 25,000 * 2,000 * 10